At Long Last
by The King of Swag
Summary: Requested! Gumball Watterson has a secret. A secret he doesn't want ANYONE to find out. Especially his own mother. His luck finally ran out. Or did it? INCEST! Gumball/Nicole Pairing! Rated M for Sexual Content/Language! Please no flames! Don't like incest, don't read! Others may enjoy!


**You're probably thinking 'Seriously King? Another incest pairing request?' and my answer will probably be 'I don't give a fuck'. A pairing is a pairing. And luckily, Gumball/Nicole is one of my favorites (Right next to my beloved Gumball/Carrie ship :3). So for all my readers who're into this pairing, you're welcome. To those who don't like incest and/or this specific pairing, please get the hell out. I don't need that sort of negativity in my life.**

 **A little heads up before you start reading. Gumball will be 18 in this parody, not a kid. And I'm sure people will ask me for a backstory after reading this, so I'll leave a small piece of history at the bottom of the page. Once you read, you can understand it. And maybe read it again if you want XD.**

 **Another thing, there will be anal in here so for those who don't like it, they can shove off.**

 **If there's anything wrong with grammar, please tell me! And if there's another that I lack in these sex stories, don't be afraid to tip me off. I'm trying to get better, ya know!**

 **Good? Now let's get down to business!**

 **READ!**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT own The Amazing World of Gumball!**

* * *

 _ **You get home safely?**_

 _Yeah, just parked my bike. About to unlock my door._

 _ **That's good. And I hope you had a fun night, btw.**_

' _Course I did. Every Halloween party is always a night to remember!_

 _ **Yeah. Too bad you couldn't stay until midnight.**_

 _11 the latest mom would let me out on a school night. We should be glad she let me go to the party at all._

 _ **True. I'll see you tomorrow at school.**_

 _Same. Oh, and tell Tobias he should lay off the beer unless he wants to kiss Carmen again._

 _ **Lol XD Night Gumball.**_

 _Enjoy the rest of the party Carrie._

With a press of a button, the bright screen was turned off and his phone was slipped into his left pocket. A blue furry hand dug around into his back pocket to pull out his house-key. After slipping the tool into the lock, the cat had allowed himself to slip into his house.

Closing the door behind him with his tail, Gumball finally took off his dark red helmet and let his ears stretch out. It was always hard to keep them tucked in his helmet without them cramping up.

He let out a sigh of relief once his ears were freed.

Once, his ears twitched when he caught onto the sound of footsteps in the floorboards and soon came the sound of running water. "Shit." Gumball inwardly cursed when he realized his mother was home earlier than he planned.

' _Guess I have to try again tomorrow. Great._ ' Gumball thought with an irritated frown.

He tucked his helmet under his arm and began his way upstairs, the sound of water getting louder until he reached the second floor. Turning the corner, the blue teenage feline saw the steam slowly flowing out from the bottom of the bathroom door.

He stared for a few moments before shaking his head and stepping down the opposite end of the hallway where his bedroom remained.

He didn't want to disturb his mother's relaxation time in the shower, surely not after a full day of work. So he settled for waiting until she was done to let her know he was home.

Gumball took the helmet from his arms and placed his helmet onto his desk next to his computer. Then he began to work on his clothes. Having just returned from Carrie's Halloween Bash, he probably smelled like sweat and maybe a little alcohol. He stripped off his black jacket and eased his red turtleneck over his head, tossing both into a pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

His jeans soon joined them.

He figured he should take a shower as soon as his mother was finished. He didn't want to smother his bed with the mixed scents of beer and sweat.

Gumball sniffed himself.

"Huh, nothing."

Making sure he was checked thoroughly, Gumball eventually found no trace of a sour smell on his body. He shrugged before putting on a pair of sweat pants.

Now all he needed to do was wait for Nicole to step out of the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.

…

His ears twitched at the constant sound of water. Somewhere in his mind, he told himself to just walk in and brush his teeth regardless. There'd be a shower-curtain blocking his mother's body in case things got weird. "But still…" Knowing the fact that his mother would be in the same room as him…

Without clothes on…

Water running down her fur…

Hands moving to clean every inch of her body…

He felt his pants suddenly grow a little tighter and he grimaced. He shook his head before his thoughts went too far. It was too risky. She could step out at any minute now.

Aaaany minute now…

Gumball poked his head out his door to look at the bathroom. Still closed and the water was still running.

Then his eyes moved further down the hallway. He spotted the door of his mother's room had been left open.

His eyes darted back and forth between the two doors before he felt the urge grow too much to handle. "Fuck it." He mumbled to himself. Quietly, he began to tip-toe his way past the bathroom and made sure to avoid the creaky spots hidden under the carpet. He continued this until he found himself standing in his mother's room.

Time to get his prize.

Eyes darting to the corner of the room, he found his target; a clothes basket.

It only took him a second to zoom towards the basket and open the lid, peering down at its contents. His heart thumping lightly from the rush of getting caught, Gumball's claws began to dig through the recent clothing until he found what he was looking for.

A pair of black lace panties, the fabric dark in the front and see through from the back.

"Score…!" Gumball's tail swished back and forth behind him in excitement. Without a single word, he pressed the panties against his nose and took a deep breath.

He couldn't help himself. It's been _weeks_ since the last time he pulled this stunt. He knew it was risky to even be in here, nonetheless remain standing in his mother's room, underwear in hand while she was taking a shower just down the hall.

' _This is heaven…_ ' Gumball thought. The lingering smell of his mother's private parts left his mind hazy and knees trembling from excitement.

The light flickered on.

"Ahem."

As if the devil himself snuck up on him, Gumball's tail shot out and remained rigid in fright, his ears flattening against his head.

He didn't even know the water had stopped running!

"So this is your little secret, hm?" Nicole's soft voice cooed behind him.

Gumball turned his head to see his mother standing in the doorway wearing nothing else but a towel to cover herself. Since she had just stepped out of the shower, there was still traces of water clinging to her fur. Nicole's tail slowly swished side to side between her legs as she remained leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

"Mind explaining to me what you think you're doing?"

Gumball quickly spun around on his heels, hiding the underwear behind his back. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really?" Nicole snorted as she took steps towards her son. The teenager suddenly found it extremely difficult to stare his mother in the eye when her towel perfectly shaped her body as if it wasn't even there. "'Cuz it looks like I found the reason my panties are always found with old white stains before I have to wash them."

"Uh… uh…" His mind wasn't working the way he wanted to.

"You know," Gumball soon found Nicole standing in front of him. Being taller than her by a couple of inches, he had to look down. Something he immediately regretted when he took notice of her cleavage, dampened by water. "You don't have to keep sneaking around so much. All you have to do is ask."

"W-Wait, what?" Gumball sputtered as Nicole's hand placed itself on his cheek, pulling back until one of her fingers were slowly dragging down his jawline.

"You heard me. A simple 'please' would do…" Nicole's voice took a sensual tone. "In fact, I believe we can both benefit from this…" Slowly, Nicole drew closer until Gumball felt her lips press against his. Now the teenager was sure his mother could feel how hard his heart was beating, especially now that her chest was pressing against his.

The kiss had caused him to drop the panties, an item that now lay forgotten on the carpet.

' _Oh my god, I'm kissing mom! I'm actually kissing mom!_ ' Gumball couldn't describe the wondrous feeling swelling up in his stomach. His mother's lips… they were so soft, so warm. He'd always dreamed of this moment.

But to actually live it was another ball-game.

He couldn't stop himself from taking steps back, nearly losing balance from the shock. Luckily Nicole was well aware of her son's surprise. After all, he had yet to actually kiss back.

With each step he took back, Nicole matched him by taking a step forward to maintain their connection. This continued until Gumball found his back pressed against the wall, leaving him in Nicole's clutches. And said feline grinned in the kiss as she took the initiative and forced her tongue through Gumball's lips. She began searching his mouth with her tongue, tasting everything there was about him. The tip of her tongue moved everywhere, touching his teeth and gums until she finally settled for wrestling with Gumball's tongue.

It only took a few moments for his mind to catch up to his body, but when it did, Gumball had already found his arms wrapped around his mother's waist and started to kiss back with an intense desire. Soon, his hands had trailed down and grabbed onto her butt.

The sudden grab caused her to jump and pull away to look at Gumball with surprised eyes. Then her expressions turned sly as her eyes narrowed. "Oh, you naughty boy…"

"Two can play at that game."

Using her hands, Nicole performed two things: first, using her left hand, she had reached back and undid the knot holding her towel up. The white cloth had fallen to the ground, revealing Nicole's naked glory all to her son and leaving Gumball staring wide-eyed. The second thing caught Gumball off guard. While he was busy staring at his mother's bare breasts, he didn't notice her left hand had undone his pants and reached into his boxers.

His breath hitched in his throat as her hand grasped his shaft.

"You like that?" Nicole whispered in a sultry breath, leaning forward and starting to lick Gumball's neck.

"M-Mom…" The teenager could only moan in pleasure as her hand continued to pump within his boxers. The older feline gently bit down on Gumball's collarbone.

It was hot in her hand. The heat her son's cock generated was enough to make her palms tingle. But she wasn't going to stop. Not in the slightest. In fact, she upped her game. She took a moment to stop pumping and began to press her thumb against the bottom of his tip, rubbing circles in the skin and feeling the twitches against her fingers.

She loved feeling him squirm under her touch…

Rubbing her thumbs over his head, she could feel the pre-cum starting to build up from her work.

Nicole chuckled as she began pumping again. Then without warning, she let out a gasp and her cheeks flushed. Gumball had lifted his leg between her thighs and pressed it against her clit, letting the friction of his pants sent shocks through her nervous system. The mother's breathing became labored as she buried her face in Gumball's neck, taking in his scent. Her hips began to rock back and forth against her will.

She was getting close, the long awaited orgasm she's been denied for a long time-

No!

Gumball felt Nicole's womanhood remove itself from his leg immediately. Before he could say anything, a pair of hands quickly pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. "Don't think you'll make me cum so easily." Nicole playfully growled. "At least, not before I get my treat first."

With her son's manhood out for her enjoyment, Nicole knelt down until Gumball's dick was at chest level.

Cupping her boobs in her hands, Nicole placed Gumball's member between them and began to work her magic. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, Gummypuss. You'll love every second of it, I promise you." Pumping her breasts around his dick, Nicole made sure to crane her neck down and give several licks to his head each time it came into range.

Gumball's teeth clenched as the pressure continued to build up in his balls.

It was becoming too much for him to handle. And the sexy look his mother gave him only made holding back even worse.

"I'm gonna-" Soon, Gumball let out a strained gasp as his climax finally came to an eruption. Thin bursts of white quickly shot out of his tip and splattered Nicole everywhere it could. She felt the hot cum stick to her fur, covering patches of her boobs and even managing to hit her in the face.

Gumball's legs nearly gave out from beneath him. Never before had he ever cum that hard.

He looked down at his mother to find her trailing a finger to pick up all the white on her fur. Gathering up as much as she could, Nicole eventually slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked the semen right off.

"Hmmm, tasty." Nicole giggled as she gave Gumball another short lick, finding it amusing to see him flinch from the sensitivity.

"But that's not all. Oh no, _far_ from it."

From the wall as one place, Gumball's back had met the sheets of Nicole's bed next. The teenager watched as his mother slowly crawled over him, eyeing him with seductive eyes. Neither of them said anything, but the message was clear.

It was too late to back out now.

It was silent up to the point of Nicole straddling Gumball's face. The woman let out a shuddering breath as her son's nose sent a burst of air against her clit. "It's time to return the favor, Gumball. Don't hold back."

Acknowledging the permission given to him, Gumball held himself back no longer and indulged on his mother's dripping womanhood. Nicole let out a pleasured gasp as she felt Gumball began to suck on her clitoris. This time she allowed herself to let loose. Her hips, trying not to squeeze down on Gumball's head, began to grind back and forth. "T-That's it… yes, keep going…"

Gumball's hands gripped Nicole's ass and gripped her cheeks, pushing her further into his mouth.

Nicole felt a little saliva slide down the side of her mouth, but she didn't care. Her own hands had already begun kneading her breasts to stimulate the ever growing ecstasy. Using the tips of her fingers to pinch her light pink nipples, Nicole bit down on her lower lip as she felt herself release all over Gumball's face.

And he took it all without question.

After swallowing the flow of his mother's juices, Gumball did the same with Nicole and teased her clit with a gentle blow of air. Her spine had gone rigid from the cold air, but her pleasured high had vanished just as her mouth curled up in a challenging smirk. "Let's get the main show on the road."

Nicole had taken herself off Gumball's face, but she didn't fully get off him. In fact, she only turned around so her back was facing Gumball while she slid down until she just passed his dick.

Nicole felt the throbbing member under her snatch and she couldn't stop herself from grinding against it for a few moments. Eventually Nicole stopped and let out a disappointed sigh. "It's a shame neither of us have any condoms. I had gotten myself all ready too…"

Gumball looked his mother in the eye and chuckled. "That's not gonna stop you, is it?"

"Right you are kiddo." With the use of her tail, Nicole positioned Gumball's penis against her butt and started to grind against it. "It's a good thing I have more than one hole," Nicole's tail slowly wrapped around his dick just as she got up and positioned herself over him. She took a moment to stop when she felt the tip against her entrance, but soon let out a loud moan when she slammed down and took the whole thing in one try.

Gumball's hands gripped the bedsheets as he felt his mother's walls clamp down on him like a vice grip. "So tight!" He hissed as Nicole leaned forward, presenting her ass to Gumball. She sensually licked her lips.

"You ready?"

The teenager gave Nicole a reassuring thumbs up and her eyes flashed in excitement. She wasted no time in pulling herself up and coming back down in a slow and steady rhythm.

' _It's been a while, hasn't it?_ ' Nicole thought to herself. ' _Guess I'll have to step it up a bit._ '

When Nicole asked if he was ready, Gumball didn't expect his own mother to increase the pace until she was practically riding him like a wild animal. Each time her ass slammed down on his legs, it gave a pressure against his balls and adding to the tightness of Nicole's anus, it made his head arch back with a loud groan.

"This is amazing!" Nicole panted as she felt Gumball's shaft slide in and out, in and out, in and out… Her eyes clenched tightly as she focused more on the feeling of riding her son's meat, not slowing down in the slightest.

She was so focused on the pleasure, that she didn't notice two hands grabbing her legs. With a startled yelp, Nicole felt her back collide with Gumball's chest and looked back to see Gumball grinning at her. "You've been doing all the work. Why don't you take a little rest?" She only stared at him without any words, possibly due to her heavy breathing. But she nodded nonetheless.

Now she remained hovering over Gumball, her hands holding her up while Gumball's hands remained on her thighs. ' _Reverse cowgirl?_ ' Nicole giggled into a moan as Gumball slowly started to thrust. ' _Best. Position. Ever!_ '

Her toes began to curl up in excitement as Gumball's hips began to pick up speed. Her breasts began to bounce with each thrust and Nicole could feel the heavy impacts her son's balls had against her cunt. Her chest was heaving from the struggle to catch air and her stomach felt full. Looking down, she was even a little surprised to see the slightest bulge that outlined Gumball's dick whenever he fully entered her.

' _Bigger than his father's, that's for sure_.'

It didn't take long before Gumball gave one strong thrust. Nicole's body stiffened as she felt the hot semen shoot into her ass, leaving her mouth gaping from the sudden rush that came with it. Her legs twitched in Gumball's hold.

He was still cumming inside.

She counted a full 3 seconds before Gumball finally let himself relax under her. The feeling in her arms went numb and she would've fell if she wasn't locked into place. "That…" Nicole huffed. "That was mind-blowing…"

Gumball let out a few short chuckles as his grip on her legs got tighter. "If you think that was fun, just wait for round 2."

Next thing she knew, Nicole was rolled over and Gumball was found atop of her. Blushing at being on her hands and knees, Nicole looked back to see Gumball with a promising face. "Just so you know, I don't plan on pulling out until I can't cum anymore. I plan to fuck you till one of us passes out." The way he said that left Nicole with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I'll hold you to that! AH!" Nicole's voice grew louder when Gumball slapped her ass, leaving a light red hand mark through the blue fur. The older feline growled as Gumball began to rapidly drill into her ass, leaving no second without her butt tingling and full.

"Take it!" Gumball exclaimed as he rammed himself in as far as he could, sending in another spurt of cum.

This time, her son didn't give her enough time to recuperate before he pulled on her arms and held her up, slamming into her again and again. This caused her tongue to hang out of her mouth with a sex-crazed look in her eyes.

"Gumball… Gumball… Gumball!" Nicole chanted as Gumball pulled her closer to him. His hands reached towards her front, one hand going for her right boob and the other reaching down to rub her clit. Nicole's heart rate was rapidly increasing, her lungs were burning, her fur was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She couldn't believe that her Gumball could cause her to react like this.

When Gumball bit down on her neck, that's when she broke.

Nicole arched back with a scream. Gumball's hand had tightly pinched her nipple and hooked two fingers into Nicole's snatch, violently rubbing her clit simultaneously.

Once he pulled his hand away from her womanhood, Gumball watched as his mother squirt all over the sheets. Her orgasm had also tightened her hold on his dick. Enough to send him into his own orgasm as well. His arms wrapped around Nicole's waist and pulled her closer, allowing him to shoot another load as far as he could inside.

The two remained still as long as their climax continued to play out. Eventually, once their muscles loosened from their high, the two collapsed on the bed and remained a pair of twitching mess.

"H-How was that, mom?" Gumball wheezed.

The woman didn't even lift her head from the stained sheets. A muffled "Fantastic." was heard.

"Think we can do this again tomorrow?" Gumball asked gently. Tonight had been one of the best nights of his life. If it could happen again…

Nicole's head moved to the side just enough for Gumball to see a sly smirk. "You bet your ass we're going again. That was too good to be a one-night stand."

"Good." Her son laughed. "Cuz I can't go another round for tonight." Gumball slowly pulled himself out of his mother and heard a slight 'pop'. He looked down to see his softening dick and soon smiled when he saw an entire 3 loads of his semen running down Nicole's thighs. Her asshole was left a gaping mess. All thanks to him. "I think I used it all up anyway." He gave a tired yawn and took a spot next to his mother, laying down and closing his eyes.

Nicole picked up her head up when she heard snoring and saw Gumball fast asleep, arm draped over her back. She blinked before she curled up into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest and taking in his warmth.

' _I could get used to this._ ' Nicole thought with a smile, allowing herself to drift off to sleep with her new lover.

* * *

 **And there you have it! And like I promised, here's the backstory if you're still interested!**

 ** _\- A few months after Gumball's 15th birthday, he began to notice the growing tear between his parents, Nicole and Richard Watterson. Gumball had initially seen the feud between them as a result of Nicole forcefully suggesting that Richard finds a job to help support the family. But it was later revealed to be Richard's fault, for he had grown feelings for another woman he met at the mall (A green fox woman by the name Rebecca). After Nicole had filed a divorce, the family had been split up due to conditions involving guardianship. Anais and Darwin had chosen to stay with Richard, mostly due to their dislike of Nicole's anger issues, but Gumball chose his mother's side because he believed Richard was the unfaithful one. After the family had split, Nicole's attitude had caused her to lose her job and make living conditions harder until she found another one. Trying to adjust to his new life, Gumball had decided to help his mother whenever he could in the house or even make errand runs around town. And with Darwin being gone, his starting serious attitude had lifted his grades in school. Soon, Gumball began to feel a deeper attachment to Nicole when she began to feel like the one at fault for the family split. His feelings were confirmed at age 17 and he never dared to indulge on his urges until he saw Nicole in a bikini during their vacation to the beach. It was until a few months after that he began his hobby of sniffing or even collecting Nicole's underwear._**

 **So basically it was an after-divorce pairing of a loyal son to his mother, who eventually felt 'lonely' without a proper partner.**

 **Thus helping both of their needs.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Peace!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! AND NO FLAMES!**


End file.
